


I Walked Into Love With You

by soganotojiko (remipachu)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remipachu/pseuds/soganotojiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of RemiPachu oneshots. Some will be AU, some will not. It will be stated in the notes.</p><p>Title taken from a quote by unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fans, and the Silent Communication of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in a Victorian setting, and inspiration was drawn from this tumblr post: http://spunsugar.co.vu/post/91595711016

It was a party like no other. Only the most dignified of guests were invited. It was a well-kept secret, known to none but invitees and those preparing. All received their invitations months in advance, as to clear their schedule for the day and get everything they needed so as to not embarrass themselves at the most important event of the year.

 

Patchouli Knowledge stood uncomfortably stiff in the parlor of her house. A seamstress was making her a gown, one so wondrous that all men who beheld it would instantly fall in love. Or so she was told.

 

“You have a very full figure, Miss Knowledge,” the girl fitting her remarked for the 7th time that day, “Should I include a corset?”

 

“You have said that six times previous,” Patchouli whispered, not daring to expend any breath, “And no. I rather like my appearance, and would appreciate it if you would not comment as such any more.”

 

“Yes, ma'am,” the seamstress agreed, a blush of embarrassment growing across her cheeks.

 

The fitting went on for an hour more. Before leaving, the girl told Patchouli that her dress would be finished in a week, just in time for the party. Patchouli nodded and waved her off, taking a deep breath as soon as she was out the door. _I hope this party will be worth the torture of wearing such a tight dress..._

 

 

It was the night of the party. Patchouli Knowledge stepped out of the carriage she had arrived in, someone closing the door behind her for her. She was escorted to the gate, one hand holding the escort's, and the other carrying a fan. Patchouli nodded curtly to the man holding her hand and walked briskly into the ballroom. She handed her invitation to the guards keeping watch, and stepped to the side of the huge main room.

 

It was a lot to take in. There was a full orchestra playing on a balcony, a huge area for food, and people were whirling around cheerfully with partners. Patchouli felt the need to hang around the walls in order to avoid getting trampled by all the dancing pairs. She looked around the room, searching for something to focus on.

 

Suddenly she caught the eyes of a dashing young woman across the room, holding a fan in her hand and carelessly waving it. The woman flashed her a smirk. She switched her fan to her left hand, holding it open. Patchouli knew the language of fan communication, and this meant “Come and talk to me.” She put her fan to her left cheek, signifying “no”. The young woman put on a faux pout and opened and closed her fan several times – “You are cruel.” Patchouli gave her a small smile, and held her fan in front of her mouth, to say “Follow me.” Her partner in silent conversation at first pressed her fan to her left cheek, but then switched it to the right with a grin, “Yes”. Patchouli turned away and headed into a smaller, less crowded room. They both checked behind themselves numerous times to avoid being followed, and eventually made it after ten minutes of navigating through the dense crowd.

 

“Greetings, Miss,” the young woman said, “I am Remilia Scarlet. I am pleased to make your acquaintance.” Remilia was even more gorgeous up close. She had blue locks that were tied up in a small bun on top of her head. She was very short – she only came up to Patchouli's shoulders. Her eyes were ruby-red, and shined in the dim light of the small room. Her lips seemed to be constantly pulled into a natural smile, contrasting Patchouli's own perpetual frown. She was wearing a dress that seemed to be made for someone with a shorter torso, but it worked brilliantly regardless. All in all, Remilia was just about the most beautiful woman that Patchouli had ever met.

 

“Likewise,” the taller girl replied, “And I am Patchouli Knowledge.” She offered no show of emotion, and luckily her face had too much makeup on to display her blushing.

 

“So, Miss Knowledge,” Remilia offered, “Why don't we share a dance? It's a wonderful way to get to know a person.”

 

“My apologies, but I am not an expert in the field of dancing,” Patchouli used more words to disguise that she had no time to learn how to dance.

 

“Nonsense,” the pink-clad girl giggled, “I will show you. No, don't refuse. I insist.” So Patchouli was led back into the main ballroom. They waited for the current song to finish, and joined in on the next number. Remilia took Patchouli's right hand in her left, and placed her own right on Patchouli's hip. The taller girl placed her left on Remilia's shoulder. They took a deep breath, and the music started.

 

Remilia led the dance, leading her partner throughout the large, densely populated room. The music was speeding up, and they whirled faster and faster, Patchouli learning more moves as they went. Eyes began to turn to them, whispers spreading throughout the room. But to the couple, they were the only ones in the room. They saw only each other, heard only the music, and felt only exhilaration. They continued dancing as the night went on, never tiring of teaching each other new moves, new things about music, new things about each other. Soon the party was over, and they began to part ways.

 

“It was amazing spending the night with you, Miss Knowledge,” Remilia began, “Will you see me again?”

 

“It was my pleasure,” Patchouli answered, “And yes. Please call me Patchouli, by the way. 'Miss Knowledge' is too formal.” She smiled, a warm grin that was nothing but natural. Remilia handed her a slip of paper, and turned away, showing her fan behind her head with her index finger on the fabric.

 

“Goodbye.”

 


	2. Love Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remilia takes Patchouli on a vacation with her in the outside world, and they end up in a love hotel to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Reimu and Marisa Stay at a Love Hotel" by taiyakisoba. If they dislike my usage of the idea and would like me to take it down, I will.
> 
> There was more to this, but after the ending here it felt unnatural to write, so I cut it. Perhaps I'll include it later.

“So, as I said, I'll be taking a vacation,” Remilia concluded. Sakuya nodded curtly, before turning to exit the room. “Wait, Sakuya. I never told you _where_ I was vacationing, did?” A sly grin slid across the vampire's face as her maid stopped in place.

“No, Lady Remilia, you did not,” she answered carefully. Sakuya did not care to anger her mistress, and despite the obvious playful tone in her voice, this was dangerous ground to tread. “Where will you be staying?”

“I will be visiting the outside world,” the vampire declared. It was obvious from her determined voice that she had had this idea for a while. A strange look appeared upon Sakuya's face, a mix between fear and confusion.

“What?” the maid asked, “That's simply ridiculous. How will you go about doing that? You can't plan on going alone.”

“It is not ridiculous, Sakuya,” Remilia said, a tone in her voice indicating that what she was saying was not a joke and was not to be taken lightly. “What is silly is the notion that I would be going alone. Of course I'm not. I will be taking Patche with me. We agreed to this at least a week ago. Please begin preparation for the trip; pack two extra dresses with me. I will be staying two days, the first day besides. Koakuma will be packing Patche's items. Delay no further. I will be taking my leave.” And with that, Remilia Scarlet left the war room of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

 

–

Remilia Scarlet and Patchouli Knowledge stood at the door to the Yakumo residence. Ran Yakumo led them into the parlor of their house, where Yukari Yakumo sat in wait.

“Hello, Miss Yakumo,” Remilia greeted, sitting down to face the border youkai.

“Greetings, Remilia,” Yukari returned, a smile barely gracing her face, “Ever the fan of western honorifics, I see. No matter. So, this is the matter we have discussed before, correct?”

“Indeed,” the vampire answered, “You still agree to the terms, yes?”

“Of course,” the much older woman agreed, “I allow you to... vacation in the outside world, with a supply of money; and you lend me Sakuya for however long I may need her for a period of six months. Your terms are very reasonable, and I see no need to disagree.” She stood up, turning toward her servant who held the baggage of their temporary guests. “Ran, if you may.” The shikigami nodded, setting down their suitcases and opening a gap between worlds. Patchouli cast a spell disguising Remilia's wings, and they set off.

“I have supplied you with more than enough money to last you the trip, Remilia,” Yukari called, “Don't bother returning the change.”

 

Soon the two girls stepped onto a street. It was very crowded, and they had to look out often to avoid being bumped into. They tried to find their way to some place where they could sit down, but all the benches were taken by couples. Patchouli had a slightly irritated look on her face.

“Is there any information about where we are?” she asked.

“Yeah, yeah, hold on a sec,” Remilia answered. She pulled out a piece of paper that Yukari had given her. It included the name of where they were at (“We're in a town called Kyoto”), Yukari's telephone number for when the vacation was over, and how to work some of the outside world things. The two of them looked over the paper, wondering what a “pay phone” and a “washing machine + dryer” were. Remilia stomach grumbled as she was trying to think of what to do.

“Well, I guess we should get a bite to eat first!” she giggled. Patchouli nodded and they set off to find an eatery.

It took 30 minutes of walking around, hunger ever-growing, to find a restaurant at which to have a filling lunch. What they did find was a small sushi joint, not very populated, but with good reviews from people they had asked around town. Remilia ordered a lunch box with a salmon roll, beef teriyaki, and some rice; Patchouli decided on a small cucumber roll – she had eaten a bit earlier and wasn't as hungry as Remilia. They thanked the server for the meal and began eating.

“This really is good, isn't it, Patche?” Remilia asked after swallowing a bit of rice. Patchouli nodded, her mouth full. She made a small noise of pleasure, then blushed and covered her face. The vampire she was with giggled, and waved it off. They didn't spend long at the restaurant – okay, maybe it was an hour--, but before they left, they asked if there was a place to get a travelers' guide to Kyoto. The shop keep told them that most hotels had them, and that the hotel district was to the east. The pair thanked him, and left promptly. They thought they could hear a bit of giggling behind them, but disregarded it as imagination.

It was at least an hour before they saw the first hotel. Remilia often complained of sore feet, with Patchouli hushing her quickly. Their bags were heavy in their hands, and the taller of the two wished she could use magic to make them float. But alas, this was the outside world, and as such magic would not be tolerated. Patchouli grew hungry 45 minutes into their expedition, but didn't make Remilia aware of it, so as to not annoy her. Eventually they had to sit down.

“Remi, we've hardly been traveling for an hour,” Patchouli scolded.

“But Patche, I'm tired!” the shorter girl whined, “I haven't had to walk this much in ages! It's horrible!” She shook her fist at the sky before letting it drop to her side. She moved it a bit to be more comfortable, and the best spot happened to be on Patchouli's hand. Both of them blushed and moved their hands. A couple across the vacant street smiled and laughed quietly, pointly vaguely at them. An indignant expression appeared upon Remilia's face, and she glared at the two. They chuckled a bit louder and strolled off.

After this both of them noticed that where they were was, in fact, very empty. It was getting dark, but the scattered streetlamps kept things from being invisible to the human eye. The only people wandering the streets were a few couples that only had eyes for each other. Remilia turned to face Patchouli, a wondering look in her eye.

“This place is really romantic, isn't it...” she whispered, hardly daring to disturb the peaceful quiet. Her companion nodded slowly, her cheeks tinted with a faint pink that Remilia couldn't tell was from the cold or something else.

“We should get going, Remi. We don't want to get caught out here overnight...” Patchouli remarked. They both stood up and grabbed their packs, wandering about on the sidewalk. They tried to find a directory, which was a success. They had definitely made it to the hotel district, as evidenced by the fact that the only things around were (many) hotels and (few) restaurants. They went to a few of the strangely-named hotels, but found that none were good enough for them. Well, it was either that, or that they weren't good enough for the hotel, because they were turned out.

After leaving the fourth hotel that night, they came upon two girls holding hands in the street. The two went over to the couple (?) and asked for help.

“Excuse me, but do you know any hotels where we could stay for two nights?” Patchouli asked.

“Yes, I do!” the taller one replied, pulling something out of her pocket. It was a card that had the name and phone number of a hotel on it.

“Um, is it really a good idea to give them  _that_ hotel?” the other one asked quietly. Her partner giggled and nodded, assuring her that it was no big deal. Remilia and Patchouli thanked them, and went back to the directory to find where it was.

When the pair came to the hotel, they found it looked rather nice on the inside. It was very fancy, but seemed somewhat empty. Remilia assumed it was due to the time of night, or the expense. They looked at a board listing all the types of rooms, and Patchouli chose a nice looking one. They all had only one bed, but they were fine with sharing one – they had slept in the same bed a few times before. They went to the counter and asked for two nights' stay, then paid for it. They were handed their room key, and went up to the room. In the elevator there were two girls who kept exchanging kisses. It made them feel a bit uncomfortable, but they didn't remark upon it. They soon got out, and went to find room 421.

When they arrive in the room, Remilia cast her luggage to the side and flopped onto the bed.

“Finally, we're in a hotel!” she cried out of pure joy. The vampire's wings popped into view; Patchouli had taken the spell off. Remilia stretched her wings out a bit, since the disguising spell had basically made it so that she had none. It was a relief to finally be able to rest, since she had done nothing but be active since she woke up early that morning. Patchouli gave her a warm smile, and sat on the bed next to her. She let her hair out of the ponytail it had been in for the whole day.

“Hey, Remi, let's unpack our stuff,” she suggested. Remilia groaned, but got up anyway. She opened up her suitcase, taking out many items. She listed them as she pulled them out: “A purse, two bras, two pairs of socks, four pairs of panties, four dresses, two nightgowns, my jewelry bag, four pairs of shoes, my toiletries... That's it! Wait, what's tha--” Remilia stopped short as she uncovered a set of lingerie. A note on it stated “In case you need it ;) – Koakuma”. The vampire had no idea when the devil had access to her suitcase, but she was going to get payback when they got back.

“What is it, Remi?” Patchouli asked. Remilia quickly shoved the sexy clothing back into her bag and closed it.

“N-nothing! It's nothing!” she stuttered out. The magician gave her a suspicious look, but dismissed her odd behavior and began putting her clothes in the closet. Remilia did the same, playfully bumping her friend out of the way a couple times. After they were done with that, the small vampire went to explore the suite they were staying in.

“Patch, this place is huuuge!” Remilia called, “It's got a kitchen and a bar and a bathroom and-- woaaah! This bathtub is huge! It's like a spa! You gotta see this!” Patchouli followed the girl's voice into the bathroom, and found that it was indeed as Remilia had described. The bathtub was big enough to hold at least five people, and had ledges to sit on. It seemed to have steamers as well, and all in all reminded the both of them of an onsen.

“Hey, can you start the bath?” the smaller girl asked, “Since, you know, I can't do running water... I'll get cold milk for us to have in the bath so it can be a real onsen!”

“Yeah, sure!” Patchouli replied. Remilia left the room and went to the mini-fridge near the bar, and got two bottles of cold milk. She also began to strip, taking off her clothes slowly so she wouldn't have to wait around naked. She saw a glimpse of Patchouli's naked leg from the main room, and called out.

“Is the water ready?” Remilia asked.

“No, I barely started it, Remi,” came the reply. Remilia grumbled, and went to go get towels for the both of them. She was still wearing her underwear, but felt exposed regardless. She went to retrieve towels for them to use, and found them to be very fluffy. She was rubbing her head against one and was almost falling asleep standing when Patchouli's voice came out.

“Remi, it's ready!” the magician shouted. Remilia snapped out of her trance-like state, took off her underwear, and ran to the bathroom.

It was very warm, and very steamy. It was hard to see, but the vampire was glad for that. She didn't want her friend to see her malnourished body and tiny breasts. Remilia carefully climbed into the bathtub, dipping her feet in the still water and exhaling loudly.

“Aaaah, this is wonderful!” she sighed. Patchouli's only reply was a small “mm”. The seats they were on were padded and incredibly comfortable. The warm steam enveloped Remilia and Patchouli's bodies and put both of them into a state of total relaxation. All tight muscles were loosened, all sweat evaporated off, and all worries seemed to float away as time flowed slowly around them. They barely moved but to wash themselves lightly. Remilia was starting to drift off into sleep, and could actually hear Patchouli snoring softly.

_Patche is really cute..._ the vampire thought,  _I'm really glad we're friends. Although, I wish we were more..._ Remilia's mind wandered with loving thoughts of her friend. But when those loving thoughts became more than friendly, she was suddenly awoke from her almost slumber.

“Hey, Patche... Wake up, you can't fall asleep in the bath...” she murmured, nudging Patchouli's shoulder. She could hardly make out her friend in the steam, but she saw that the girl was quite chubby, which only made Patchouli cuter in her opinion. The vampire continued trying to wake her friend up, finally being successful on the fifth try. The magician woke up with a groan, but got up quickly enough. Remilia stepped out of the bath, and Patchouli drained the water away. They both wrapped towels around themselves and stepped back into the main bedroom. The steam was coming out of the bathroom quickly, and they turned on the fan to dissipate it. Once it was all cleared out of the suite, they dressed themselves, and Remilia stepped back into the bathroom. She looked through the cabinet and discovered a machine that looked somewhat like a gun, but it had a fan in it. She looked on the paper Yukari had given her, and found it to be something called a “blow dryer”. It was to be used for drying one's hair. The little vampire screeched when she turned it on, eliciting a reaction from Patchouli.

“What is it?!” the taller girl yelled.

“It's nothing, Patch!” Remilia called back, “I was overreacting, it's just a blow dryer!” After that she began drying her hair, brushing it as she went. When she was done, she left the bathroom and told Patchouli about it, who went to dry her hair.

As the vampire waited for her friend to finish what she was doing, she lay on the bed. It was very comfortable, something she hadn't noticed when she initially came to the room. The comforter was also very soft. There were a couple of things on one of the bedside tables; they were all pamphlets for various things you could do in the hotel. One was for food room service, another was for clothes you could rent, a third was for items you could rent out, and so on and so forth. Remilia flipped through the food packet, her mouth watering at many of the delicious items. Patchouli walked into the room and sat next to her.

“What'cha looking at?” the magician girl asked.

“Food pamphlet,” the shorter one replied, “Want anything?” Patchouli nodded and Remilia sat up, showing the various items to her friend. The two of them decided to order something called “pizza”, two slices of delicious cake for them both, and a bottle of expensive wine. Patchouli also got a box of chocolates and popcorn chicken for herself (although she knew Remilia would take some). Remilia called it in using the hotel phone, and then they waited.

Remilia picked up the TV guide, and looked through the names of the channels. They were oddly titled, things like “Bunny Girl Love”, “Sexy After School”, and more lewd names that neither would dare to read aloud.

“Hey, Patch...?” the vampire whispered, “Something's strange with this hotel...” Patchouli nodded, a weird expression coming on her face. She went to go look in the mini-fridge, and upon looking inside, a realization dawned on her.

“You're right, Remi...” Patchouli breathed, “This is a love hotel.”

“What's a love hotel?” Remilia asked.

“It's a hotel for... lovers to stay at,” the magician mumbled. A blush appeared on both of their faces. Remilia stood up slowly, going towards the door.

“We should leave...” she said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, accompanied by a call of “Room service!”, which snapped them out of everything they were thinking. They gladly let in the hotel worker, who brought in the food on a tray. The pizza smelled delicious, and the wine looked amazing. They both poured themselves a glass of the vino, and relaxed as they ate their dinner. The pizza was as succulent as they had hoped, and there were multiple moans of delicious pleasure when eating it. The mozzarella cheese was melted amazingly, and the flavor of it combined with the tomato sauce was enough to make one want to eat it forever. The basil and tomatoes on it made for possibly one of the best things they've ever tasted, and both were partial to sweet foods over savory. The pizza practically melted in their mouths as they took bite after bite, and all too soon it was finished. Patchouli began to snack on the popcorn chicken, finding it to be quite tasty as well. Remilia took some of the pieces of chicken, but preferred to eat her strawberry-topped sponge cake. They poured themselves many a glass of wine. Eventually they were done with all their food and quite full, as well as slightly drunk. Remilia decided to get under the covers, and invited Patchouli to do the same. When they were both situated and the lights were off, Remilia started a conversation.

“Hey, Patch, why don' we play a game?” she asked, a slight slur in her voice.

“What kind of game?” Patchouli wondered.

“Confession sorta game,” Remilia responded, “I ask you a question, and you respond with the truth, and you do the same wi' me! How about it?”

“Sounds good to me,” the chubby girl agreed, “You go first.”

“What's your relationship with Marisa?” Remilia questioned, with no hesitation.

“We're just friends, I guess...” Patchouli answered, “If you could call it that. We're on friendly terms. What's your relationship with Sakuya?”

Remilia had to think about this. Finally, she came up with an answer. “It's a sort of strained thing, I guess. She's just my maid, but we can get friendly. She's also a sort of mother figure to me.” A sigh came from Patchouli, and it almost sounded like one of relief. What could that be for? “Okay then. Have you ever gone out with anyone?”

“Hmm... no, not really,” Patchouli replied nonchalantly, “Unless hanging out with you counts. But we're just friends... What about you?”

“Yeah, I have,” Remilia answered, “But it was a loooooong time ago. I think it was when I was about your age, Patch. He's dead now, of course. He's just a human. I didn't even know him for a month, actually...” The vampire girl's mind wandered back to when she knew the French boy. She couldn't remember his name, now, even though it was written right on the book he had written about her. It almost made her laugh, thinking back on it now, how she had fancied herself in love with this boy, who was a secret to even her own sister. “Hmm... are you a virgin, Patchy?”

“Yes, I am,” Patchouli said, “I was barely fifty when I met you, remember. And I figured that if I decided to make love to anybody, they would find out that I was a witch, and you know that wouldn't have ended well.” There was a somber silence. Patchouli was alive during the witch hunts, which was bad enough without knowing that she had seen witches burned at the stake. She had needed to suppress her own magic, to keep it hidden until she could find safety. And she did, in the form of Remilia Scarlet. There seemed to be a mutual agreement that the game was over after this, and both started drifting off into sleep. But there was one question burning in the back of both of their minds, one that could either ruin their friendship forever or change it into something more beautiful. There was nothing either could do to suppress the curiosity, and finally one broke the silence.

“Hey, Patche...” Remilia mumbled. A questioning noise came from the addressed girl. “I have one last question. Um...” the vampire hesitated for almost a minute before finally getting to the point.

 

“Is there... anyone special in your life? Like, in a romantic way?”

 

Patchouli raised her head, her eyes becoming wide. Her mind reeled as she tried to find a way to answer this question without the answer being immediately obvious.

“...Yes, there is,” she eventually answered, “Why don't we play another question game to find out who?” Remilia agreed, and began asking.

“What gender are they?”

“She is female.”

“Do I know her?”

“I suppose you do.”

“Is she close to you?”

“Yes, she is.”

“Is she shorter or taller than you?”

“Shorter, definitely shorter.”

“How close is she to you?”

“Oh, very close.”

“How often do you see her?”

“Quite often.”

“Is she Marisa?”

“No.”

“Is she Koakuma?”

“No. Koakuma's taller than me.”

“Right... Is she Flandre?”

Patchouli giggled. “No.”

“Well, who is she?”

The taller girl leaned in close to Remilia, so she was whispering in her ear.

“Remilia. It's you.”

Remilia couldn't suppress a gasp. Patchouli, her friend, was... in love with her? She couldn't fathom it, she couldn't understand just how lucky she was. Why was she allowed this? Why was she allowed requited love? Tears began coming to the vampire's eyes involuntarily. A light sob escaped her throat despite her best efforts to suppress it.

“What is it, Remi? What's wrong?” Patchouli murmured comfortingly, “Why are you crying? Please tell me...”

“I don't know...” Remilia mumbled, “Because I'm so happy. I love you, Patche.”

“Oh, I love you too, Remi...” Then, so naturally, the two shared a perfect first kiss.

 

 


	3. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It snows at the SDM, and Remilia and Patchouli have a snowball fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this imagineyourotp post: http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/69189946422/imagine-your-otp-having-a-snowball-fight-person-a  
> Short update.

Remilia Scarlet and Patchouli Knowledge were sitting in the study nearest Remilia's room in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. It was very cold, and they had to cuddle up to preserve heat. They had been in this position since last night, falling asleep almost in each others' arms. Now as they were both reading the same book, Sakuya Izayoi appeared in the room.  
“Mistress, would you like me to organize a snow shoveling?” the maid inquired, unaware of the fact that she was interrupting something intimate. Remilia jumped back, almost hitting Patchouli in the face.  
“Sakuya! When did you-- ah, nevermind,” the vampire exclaimed, “Y-yes, please do. Wait, there's snow?” This was suddenly brought to both of the couple's attention. An excited look came upon the mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion's face.  
“Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Remi?” Patchouli asked.  
“Snow day!” Remilia cried. The two of them got up, the shorter of the two in more of a rush. They both went to their respective rooms as quickly as they could, and met back up in the foyer. Then they hurried outside to start on a fun time in the snow.  
Remilia was the first to jump down and land in the snow. She began to make a snow angel, but it looked more like a snow devil because of her wings. Patchouli began rolling up snow to make a snowman. She was about to put the middle piece when something hit her on the back of the head, causing her to topple face first into the white powder on the ground. She could hear Remilia laughing behind her, an intense laugh. Patchouli slowly got up, and rolled a part of her snowman into a ball. She whipped around and hurled the snowball at her girlfriend. It hit the vampire smack in the open mouth. Remilia spit out the snow, a shocked expression on her face. Then she glared at Patchouli and mouthed “Oh, it's on.”  
The two turned around and began building forts to protect themselves. They packed many snowballs, putting them into piles. A fairy maid blew a whistle, and they started firing at each other. Patchouli used her magic to fire instead of expending her precious energy, while Remilia used her vampiric strength and speed to throw. Most of the shots wound up being misses, but a fair few were able to hit. It was difficult for Remilia to restock her snowballs, but Patchouli was able to do so easily using magic. There were many shouts in the air from the vampire about how it's “Not fair!” but little did the vampire know that it cost the magician a lot of magical energy. It wasn't very long before the two of them started to wear themselves out. The shots came slower, and eventually stopped altogether. The two of them were practically collapsed in the snow, panting heavily. After a while, they slowly got up and went over to each other. They shook hands, then wrapped their scarves around each other and waked back to mansion hand in hand.  
Once they got back in the mansion, Sakuya gave them both a mug of hot cocoa. The two of them went back into the study, and wrapped themselves in a blanket and snuggled together. They picked up the book they were reading and continued with that. Eventually, entangled in each others' arms, they fell asleep together.


End file.
